Mice
by MasterFinland
Summary: Chibi!America learns that Alice really is afraid of something


England smiled at the laughing boy in front of her.

The breeze was nice in the 85 degree weather and blew her hair in an almost movie-like manner. The sun shone down through the tree above her, making her look like an angel. Her corset and skirts were loosened comfortably so she could sit on the soft, shaded ground.

The blonde child called her over happily, waving his free hand in the air and jumping around. She smiled and stood up, walking over to the ecstatic child, a rare but genuine smile on her face.

"What is it, America?"

"Miss Britain! Look what I found, Miss Britain!" the boy shoved the object in her face, his grin lighting up his entire pudgy face. Britain took one look and automatically wished she hadn't. It was a mouse. A _rat_.

She fought the urge to scream.

"A-Alfred, dear, p-please put that down," she squeaked. Alfred blinked at her in confusion. He brought the tiny brown mouse close to his dirt-splattered face and began examining it. Alice's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had snatched the shaking field mouse from the young American's hands and dropped it in the bushes.

She blinked, staring at her hands that were now dusted in dirt and the baby animal's possibly diseased fur.

Terror rose.

She had touched it. She had _touched_ the rat. A scream rose in her throat. It was a panic filled scream that caused the child in front of her to jump a few feet in the air before landing on his rump, the Brit hyperventilating next to him.

He stared at her for a few moments before his small pink mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

Alice was afraid of mice.

He crawled over to his caretaker, who was now sitting with her head in her knees as she rocked herself back and forth slowly. Her blue skirts were now stained with grass and her corset was hanging just a little too low. Alfred tapped her arm, and she looked up at him with a tearstained face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Alice," he looked at the grass guiltily. Alice's eyes filled with tears again, this time out of guilt for scaring her young charge. She grabbed the boy and pulled him to her chest, burying her face in his hair. She sobbed great heaving sobs, squeezing the boy like he was a lifeline. He flushed as his face was pressed against her greatly exposed cleavage.

Alice's frame shook as she let her fear and disgust of the situation leave her in large billowing sobs and miniscule sniffles and hiccups.

"Alice, mon cher, what's wrong?" the Brit looked up at the Frenchman who had come to see what was wrong at her scream. Her bottom lip quivered and a new batch of hot tears sprung to her eyes. She flung herself into him, the Frenchmen barely able to catch her heavily sobbing frame. He slid down onto the soft grass and held her close to him. Alice's face was buried in his stomach, her body shaking and limp in his hold.

As she blubbered on to the Frenchmen, Alfred continued to stare at the ground as if he'd committed the most heinous crime. He'd made Alice cry, he realized. _Alice_. The same Alice who never cried or showed pain of any kind.

At least not in front of him.

Alfred sniffled, his large eyes spilling hot tears. He began to hiccup softly. He brought his small fat hands up to his face to attempt to stop the tears that kept falling without consent. Francis looked over to him and motioned him over, a soft, gentle smile on his face. He crawled over to his caretaker and her lover.

"Miss Alice? I-I'm sorry…. I didn't know… I just.. I-" he was pulled into a comforting embrace.

"I-It's okay, sweetheart. You didn't know. Stop crying, Alfred- No, shh, it's okay," Alfred was sobbing into her dress before she had even finished talking.

Alice was sniffling softly and shifted slightly so her back pressed against France's chest. She leaned back, rubbing her crying brother's back and hair to calm him down. She kissed the boy's hair, moving around his face. Alfred giggled as she tickled his throat, ears and nose.

Alice laughed, squishing the boy closer to her person. Alfred grinned up at her through his squished-up, tearstained face.

"I love you, Alice!" Alice laughed and kissed the boys face happily.

"I love you too, little man."

Alice's long hair tickled Alfred's face near as bad as her kisses did, driving him into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and snorts. Alice and Francis' laughed joined his own a few seconds later, as they both began to tickle the child under his arms and around his stomach and neck.

The next few minutes were spent like that until none of them could breathe and little Alfred had almost peed himself twice. Francis smiled down at his strange little family.

"How about we go inside and have some lunch, oui?" Two eager faces looked up at him.

"Oui!" The little American giggled happily.

"Lead the way then, Frog," Alice smirked. The three of them managed to make it to the house without any hassle, and Francis with the meal. Said meal being Francis' own version of fish-n'-chips.

Within ten minutes the meal was placed in front of the two starving English-speaking nations.

"It looks really good, Francey-pants!" The younger of the two grinned at the Frenchmen.

"The stuff I make is much better," Alice said snottily. The was tenderness behind her words, however, letting Francis know that she appreciated the food. Francis laughed at the both of them and sat at his own place, beginning to eat.


End file.
